


Lovely Hands

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lucy loved Mirajane's hands.





	Lovely Hands

Lucy loved Mirajane’s hands.

It was probably a little weird that she did, she knew, but she couldn’t help it.  She just thought that they were wonderful.  Once upon a time, she would have assumed that the model’s hands would be cottony soft.  Instead, they were rough and covered with callouses from her work at Fairy Tail’s bar.  There were faint traces, too, of scales around her wrists – concealed by fanciful bracelets.  Mirajane’s nails were often less than immaculate, and unadorned.

And yet, upon having her initial misconception proven completely false, Lucy had found that she liked them even more than if they _had_ been soft.  While she was certainly no stranger to a beauty regimen, Mirajane had the hands of a hard worker.

Lucy loved feeling Mirajane’s hands – whether it was a casual brush of the fingers as she passed over a drink, or in the more intimate moments of their love life.  They belonged to the woman she had been in love with for a very long time, and could not have been more perfect.


End file.
